The Day After Kyle Broflovski Slipped Away
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sequel to The Day Kyle Broflovski Slipped Away. Ever since Kyle died, Stan has been depressed and suicidal. Can anyone save Stan and convince him to move on, or will his emotions for Kyle decide his fate? Oneshot.


The Day After Kyle Broflovski Slipped Away—The Sequel to The Day Kyle Broflovski Skipped Away

by TheChuckinator

Stan Marsh was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. It had been a week since Kyle had died of kidney failure, and Stan still wasn't over the fact that his friend had died.

_Why, Kyle? Why did you have to die? _he thought.

The picture he was holding was one that he and Kyle took a long time ago. They were on the beach, watching the sunset and holding each other close, hugging. He remembered that day, one year ago, where he and Kyle first confessed their feelings for each other. They had been going out for a year until Kyle got sick a few months ago. Since then, everything went to hell. Stan was told by the doctor that he needed a kidney transplant in order to live, but that never happened.

Since Kyle died, Stan couldn't handle it and fell into a deep depression. He heard a knock on the door and heard his dad on the other side.

"Stan? Stan, please come downstairs...your mother and I are worried about you."

He waited a few seconds for an answer and then spoke again. "Stan, you can't just be depressed forever just because your best friend and lover is dead."

Stan got off the bed and opened the door. His father was there, looking worried.

"What the hell do you want, dad? Can't you see I'm in mourning here?"

"Son, I know what you're going through. When my dad died, it was the hardest thing ever."

"Please, just leave me alone."

Randy sighed and left.

* * *

><p>Stan left the house and went to where the Goth Kids lived. He rang the doorbell and Henrietta answered it. She looked at Stan.<p>

"What the hell do you want, conformist?"

"I want to talk."

Red Goth pushed Henrietta out of the way and looked at Stan. "Aren't you that faggot conformist Stan Marsh who left us after realizing that obsessing with death isn't fun?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"So why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be crying over your lover's dead body?"

Stan flinched. "I want to talk. My best friend is dead, and I'm fucking depressed. What the hell do you expect me to do?"

Red Goth blinked. "Fine; you can join us again. Just don't run away like you did last time, Raven."

Stan nodded and came inside.

"So, what's your story?" Tall Goth asked.

Stan sighed. "You know my best friend is dead. It's just that...I can't live without him. I want him back, he meant the world to me! Now that he's gone, I just...I just can't go on living anymore!"

Henrietta looked at him. "That's the natural part of life, Raven. You live and then you die. Get used to it."

"But I just..."

"You want to know what death is? Fine, I'll tell you. It's fucking horrible, that's what it is. No one cares that people die. Guess you haven't learned anything today."

Stan looked up. "What..did..you...say?"

"I said you haven't learned anything today. Maybe your friend was right, and you have learned something, but I highly doubt it. He was a stupid conformist who didn't care about anyone, not even you."

Stan snapped. "Kyle wasn't stupid, Henrietta. He was a kind, caring, loving person who always stuck by me no matter what. Maybe you didn't know it, but he was."

"I'm not saying that."

"Yes you are; you just did! In case you didn't notice, we were in love with each other!" He sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

* * *

><p>Stan walked down the sidewalk, deep in thought. <em>Why the hell did Henrietta say that? Kyle wasn't stupid, damn it!<em>

He stopped, sat down on the sidewalk and put his head between his hands, sobbing. Stan had known Kyle ever since pre-school. They started to hang out together and soon became best friends. One thing that he liked about Kyle was that he always had good morals and would usually give a speech starting with "I learned something today" that would give a lesson about what they learned and had a good message.

Kenny walked up to Stan and sat down next to him. "Hey, Stan."

Stan ignored him.

"Listen, don't be too hard on yourself, Stan. Everyone dies, even me...but I'm immortal, so I always come back."

"Yeah, that's the problem, Kenny. You can come back; Kyle can't." He looked at Kenny. "Have you died recently?"

Kenny was shocked that Stan would ask. "Yeah; why?"

"Did you see Kyle?"

"Yeah; he's in heaven."

Stan relaxed. "Thanks, Kenny."

He stood up and Kenny looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"To see Kyle's grave."

* * *

><p>Stan walked in the cemetery and looked around. After a few minutes, he saw Kyle's grave and went up to it. The headstone said:<p>

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KYLE BROFLOVSKI. 1997-2006.

Stan kneeled and looked at the grave. Tears welled in his eyes as he started to cry. He missed Kyle and would do anything to see him again. Sobbing, he screamed Kyle's name. He remembered the day Kyle got sick and what he told him.

_Stan was at Kyle's house, staying the night. They were in Kyle's room kissing when Kyle suddenly grabbed his abdomen and started yelling in pain. His mother, Sheila, came in and put him on the bed. Stan looked at Kyle, not knowing what to do. Sheila looked at him._

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know. We were just kissing when he fell over in pain, grabbing his abdomen."_

_"I'll take him to the doctor tomorrow. I think you better go home; Kyle's obviously not feeling well."_

_Stan looked at Kyle. "Dude, you're my best friend. I don't want you to die until I do."_

_Kyle smiled and then coughed, grabbing his abdomen. "Thanks, Stan." _

* * *

><p>When Stan got home, he went up to his room and closed the door. Falling on his bed, he screamed Kyle's name<em>. It's my fault that Kyle died. I didn't protect him enough, and now he's gone! Why? Why did he have to die so early? It's all my fault; I wasn't there for <em>_him! Kyle, please come back, I love you!_

He got up and saw a knife on the ground. He picked it up and cut himself on the arm. He continued until his arms were bleeding badly. Suddenly, a thought came across his mind.

_If I commit suicide, I'll be out of the way. My life isn't really worth living anymore, so what's the fucking point? Ever since Kyle died, I've felt like my life has no meaning. _

Putting the knife to his chest, he closed his eyes. _Goodbye, South Park. _

He drove the knife into his chest and saw no more...

A few minutes later, his dad came in. "Stan, dinner's..."

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the body. "Oh my God! Sharon; come quickly! It's Stan! He's dead!"

* * *

><p>Kyle was in heaven, looking out across the clouds. He felt a sharp pang in his chest and had the feeling something terrible had happened to Stan.<p>

"Oh, Stan. What have you done?"

"What do you mean, Kyle? I'm right here." a voice said.

Kyle turned around and saw Stan. He ran over to Stan, hugging him.

"Stan! What are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I...I couldn't live without you, so I killed myself."

"You WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I just..."

Kyle slapped him. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Kyle, I..."

"Did you ever consider the consequences? Your parents are devastated, Stan! They're holding your funeral as we speak!"

"But I just wanted to see you again! I love you, Kyle! I was depressed!"

"It's called letting go, Stan! When a person close to you dies, you let go of your attachment to that person! Everyone dies, Stan. It's a natural part of life!"

"Dude, I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Kyle sighed. "It's alright, Stan. To tell you the truth, I missed you too." He pulled Stan into a tight hug and kissed him. "You know, I've learned something today. Even when people die, they're still watching over you in spirit. The people you love will never leave you." He kissed Stan more. "I will never leave you, Stan. I love you."

"And I love you, Kyle." He kissed Kyle more. Here, in heaven, he would be with him for eternity.


End file.
